Where Strikes The Demon Wiki
Where Strikes The Demon is a 2017 American science-fiction horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee using the computer program known as Blurb. As the title says, the story introduces a creature known as The Demon which stalks a group of teenagers after they accidentally awoke it from a century-long slumber. The protagonists of the novel are based on Ryan Lee himself, and his friends Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonathan Martin Hicks, Sonja Marchinkow, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson and Preston Buffaloe. Though not confirmed, it is possible a sequel could be made in the future. Cast * Ashleigh Yzerman 'as 'Skylar Phillips * Ryan Lee 'as 'Andrew West * Himself as The Demon * Jonathan Martin Hicks as Tim Jones * Sonja Marchinkow as Tessa Brown * Karsten Seidel as Steve Daniels * Taylor Williamson as Christy Hayes * Preston Buffaloe as Jack Hardy Plot The story opens in 1974, when Fairfield was just a small town for tourists. A military convoy passes through the town, having recently captured a dangerous creature. A fallen tree blocking the road stops the convoy, forcing some of the soldiers to clear the way. The Demon breaks free from its prison and massacres most of the convoy before escaping to Fairfield. A military fighter jet squad is soon dispatched to bomb Fairfield in an attempt to kill the creature. The bombs decimate most of the town, but only succeed in burying the Demon deep underground. The story transitions to the present (2016), and Fairfield is now a huge town with a population of about 215 people. Skylar Phillips is introduced as a high school student preparing for her final exams before graduation. She meets up with her friends Andrew West and Jack Hardy at the park after school, where Jack suggests they spend the weekend up in the woods to celebrate their impending graduation. At first, Skylar denies the suggestion, as she is too focused on studying for exams. Andrew reminds her that their final exams are still three weeks away, reassuring her that there will still be plenty of time to get ready for exams when they get back. After some consideration, Skylar agrees to go camping with them that weekend. Jack then suggests they see if any of their friends might like to get out of town for a couple days, as they have until tomorrow night before they leave. When she gets back home, Skylar phones her friend Tessa Brown, remembering that she loves camping. Tessa does not take long to give her answer, saying that she'll be looking forward to it. That same afternoon, Christy Hayes is working on some homework for Science and doing research on Fairfield's history when someone knocks on her door. She takes a break from working to open the door, and is greeted by her boyfriend, Steve Daniels. Steve is surprised to find his girlfriend once again doing school work when she should be having fun, and suggests she come along with him and Andrew on a weekend camping trip. Before Christy can give her answer, a tremor hits Fairfield, lasting a full five minutes before stopping. Christy explains to Steve that Fairfield has experienced small tremors starting way back in 1975, about a year after the original town was decimated by military forces. She decides that maybe it would be good to get out for a while, secretly hoping to learn more about the tremors by spending time in the woods outside the town. The next day in Socials Class, Christy presents her report on Fairfield's history to her class, which includes Skylar and Jack. Her report receives an A+ and Skylar compliments her on her project. She then asks her about going camping on the weekend, learning from Christy that her boyfriend Steve already invited her along. As another one of the students starts his presentation, Jack then asks Skylar about Andrew, wondering if they'll ever "hit it off." This catches Skylar off-balance, and she replies that she has been friends with Andrew since they were kids. Jack doesn't seem convinced by her claims, but doesn't push the subject further. In the library, Andrew is looking for a couple books he could bring on a camping trip, bumping into Skylar's cousin, Tim Jones. Tim offers Andrew the copy of Stephen King's The Mist ''to him, prompting Andrew to ask how he feels about camping. Tim expresses that he hasn't really ever slept away from home, but he'd be thrilled to go camping with his role model. That afternoon, Skylar meets up with Jack outside her house, carrying her things for the camping trip. Jack tells her that Christy and her boyfriend will be meeting them at the camp site while Andrew is supposed to meet them at Skylar's with one other person. When Andrew arrives, Skylar is surprised to discover that it was her cousin that Andrew invited. As they're going through the supplies to make sure they have everything, another tremor hits the town. This one is much shorter than the last, lasting only about three minutes before stopping. Once done, the four load up and head out of town for the weekend. Along the way, Andrew and Skylar fall into conversation, with Skylar laughing at one of Andrew's jokes. Andrew then admits to Skylar that he's glad she agreed to come, stating that it would've been hard for him to have fun without her. This prompts Skylar to wonder if Jack was right when he suggested Andrew liked her as more than a friend. Steve and Christy are shown setting up the camp by the time the others arrive, with Steve jokingly asking them what took so long. Jack responds by asking if they're ready to have some fun, to which Steve says they are more than ready. Andrew goes to help Skylar and Tim unload their things from the truck, while Jack decides to check out the campgrounds. Tessa arrives at the camp a short time later, and is given a warm welcome by Skylar. Skylar takes Tessa back to the campsite to help set up, and Andrew goes with Tim to check out the lake. While at the lake, Tim asks Andrew if he actually has a crush on his cousin, to which Andrew wonders why he'd ask. Tim responds that he overheard Jack and Steve talk about it back at school. Andrew remains silent, confirming Tim's suspicions that Andrew does in fact have a crush on Skylar. Jack is seen wandering through the woods exploring the campgrounds when he stumbles upon an open valley located about twenty miles from the camp; Jack's exploration having led him further from the camp than he'd thought. Heading into the valley, Jack discovers the mutilated remains of a deer outside a massive, apparently sealed off cavern. The discovery prompts Jack to call off his exploration and head back to camp, unaware that he is being watched by something inside the cavern. Christy is seen writing in her notebook back at the campgrounds, while Skylar helps Steve build a campfire. Andrew is seen at his tent going through his things when Jack returns a few hours later. Jack tells them about the valley he found a few miles out and the mutilated carcass he found, and reveals that he had the strange feeling that he was being watched. Steve dismisses him as being paranoid, while Christy asks if he'd be willing to take her there to look. Andrew and Steve both think of it as a waste of time, while Skylar views it as a bit of an adventure. After some consideration, Jack agrees to take Christy and Skylar to check it out. Andrew invites himself along, but only so he can look out for Skylar. Another tremor hits; this one much bigger than the ones before, and lasts for about several minutes. The tremor also opens the cavern Jack had previously seen in the valley, revealing a massive beast with glowing yellow eyes inhabiting the cave. Jack leads Christy, Skylar and Andrew to the valley where Christy approaches the mutilated deer to examine it, while Jack recalls the cave being sealed before. Andrew wonders if he could've been mistaken, but Jack is positive the cave was sealed. Skylar notices claw marks along several of the boulders in front of the cavern, and points it out to her friends. Christy summarizes that the most recent tremor might've opened up the cavern, with Skylar wondering if there was something inhabiting the cave that could've left the claw marks. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the Demon has awoken, and is seen stalking through the woods outside the valley. Back at the campground, Steve is seen setting up the campfire while talking with Tessa about their plans for the next two days while Tim sits on a log reading a book nearby. The smoke from the campfire serves as a beacon that leads the Demon to the camp, and the beast is seen observing the campers from afar. Jack, Christy, Skylar and Andrew soon return to the camp, talking about their findings in the valley. While Jack, Skylar and Andrew discuss their discovery with Steve and Tessa, Christy excuses herself to do some research. Going to her tent, she pulls out a history book burrowed from the school library and begins reading about the town's background. Later that day, Andrew accompanies Steve down to the lake to do some fishing. While fishing, Steve inquires to Andrew his relationship with Skylar and suggests to him that this is the perfect time to act on his feelings for her. Andrew seems to consider Steve's advice, though he pretends he doesn't know what Steve is talking about, unconvincingly claiming that he and Skylar are just friends and nothing more. Meanwhile, the Demon stalks closer to the campground, leaving scratches in the dirt and trees. These markings are soon discovered by Christy as she heads out to help Skylar gather firewood. The Demon is shown to stalk Skylar and Christy in their little expedition, at one point allowing itself to be seen by Christy. Skylar calls out to Christy at one point, asking for help with the firewood, and when Christy looks back, the Demon is gone. Down by the lake, Andrew is seen resting against a tree while Steve continues fishing, having only managed to catch one salmon so far. Jack passes them by, saying that he's going back to check out the cavern again. Steve wakes Andrew up, suggesting that someone should go with Jack. This implies that the recent discoveries is starting to have an effect on Steve, who begins to think that Christy might've been right about there being something out here. Tessa is seen playing chess with Tim when Skylar and Christy return to camp with firewood. Christy attempts to explain what she saw in the woods, but Skylar doesn't believe her claims. Tessa and Tim both don't believe her either, with Tim suggesting that she's been working too hard and needs rest. Steve soon returns to the camp with a bucket containing a couple different types of fish, and lets them know where Andrew and Jack went. Christy, now more concerned after her sighting in the woods, follows Steve to the cavern to warn their friends. Andrew nears the valley where the cavern was located, this time noticing a trail of blood near the mutilated deer. Following the trail, Andrew finds a dismembered arm, and further along the trail, much to his horror; the disembowled corpse of Jack. Christy and Steve soon catch up to him, and both are horrified to find the corpse of their friend. Andrew questions how this could've happened, and Christy promptly suggests that whatever was stuck in the cavern and killed the deer is responsible. Andrew begins to agree, and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture of Jack's corpse as evidence to show their friends back at camp. As they head back, the Demon reappears and drags Jack's disembowled corpse into the valley to feast. Notes * While the tremors are a mystery in the beginning of the story, it is later revealed that the tremors were hints that The Demon had awoken and was searching for a way out. * Stephen King's novel ''The Mist appears in the novel when Tim offers a copy to Andrew in the library. * Andrew references Jason Vorhees from Friday the 13th when he wonders what could kill Jack so aggressively. Category:Browse